Un equipo 7 diferente
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Todos los creían muertos, creían que jamas escucharían la voz de aquel rubio escandaloso, creían que jamás verían de nuevo a esa chica de cabello rosado darle su merecido a su compañero ¿Quien diría que en el día en el que se conmemoraría su caída en batalla aparecerían con esa capa negra de nubes rojas? Para todos era como una pesadilla
1. No están muertos

**Bien ¡konichiwa mina! Esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco (**_**nos ponemos a pensar en nuevas en vez de continuar las que tenemos e_e**_**) además de que andaba pensando en las otras dos y no había tenido tiempo de escribirla…pero bueno al fin pude así que aquí voy espero les llame la atención y me dejen saber que les parece.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Disfruten n.n**

* * *

Kakashi caminaba lentamente entre la aldea de Konoha, llevaba un ramo de flores, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, solo la levantaba la cabeza ocasionalmente cuando escuchaba algún ruido cerca de él, a la mitad de su camino fue alcanzado por Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune – Kakashi… ¿te molesta si te seguimos? – Tsunade habló, un gran toque de tristeza se podía escuchar en su voz, Shizune y Jiraiya tenían una cara que reflejaba el mismo sentimiento captado en esa voz.

-No hay ningún problema Tsunade-sama – continuaron con su camino en silenció.

Jiraiya miró al cielo, todo era tan callado para el, todo era tan diferente, pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, en donde aquella piedra se conmemoraban las vidas de los héroes caídos, Gai también estaba ahí, había depositado un ramo también – Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune… - tenía un semblante triste, al igual que todos - ¿Quién diría que ya han pasado 2 meses?

-Duele como si hubiera sido ayer… si tan solo ese día… - Kakashi apretó los puños fuertemente, Tsunade y Shizune suspiraron pesadamente, mientras que Jiraiya solamente se agachaba para dejar su ramo de flores.

-No solo fue tu culpa Kakashi, si tan solo yo hubiera logrado llegar antes… - Gai hizo lo mismo que su amigo

-SI alguien tiene la culpa en todo esto no es nadie de ustedes… soy yo el culpable

-Gaara-sama… - Shizune miro en dirección al chico, quien se encontraba a lado de Temari, su semblante permanecía serio sin embargo ella juró poder ver un toque de profunda tristeza en esos ojos aguamarina – no fue culpa de nadie, fue algo que no se pudo evitar.

Gaara y Kakashi cerraron sus ojos recordando aquel día.

_-¡Naruto! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Chiyo-baasama! – los gritos de Sakura podían escucharse en toda la cueva mientras que una espesa bruma blanca rodeaba a todos._

_-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Se encuentran bien? – Kakashi intentaba buscar algún signo de movimiento entre aquella bruma, pero era imposible, incluso era difícil respirar.__** ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Tengo que encontrar a Naruto y Sakura, tienen que estar bien, Naruto ha sido el objetivo de Akatsuki por todo este tiempo ¡no puedo permitir que lo atrapen! ¡No puedo permitir que dañen a mi equipo!**_

_-¡Fuuton Reppuken! – una ráfaga de aire arraso con toda la bruma, dejando al descubierto los restos de lo que inicialmente era una cueva._

_-¡Kakashi! – Temari ayudaba a incorporarse al ninja - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde están todos los demás? ¿Dónde esta Gaara?_

_-¡Kakashi!... ¿qué? ¡Neji, TenTen, Lee! Rápido ayuden a salir a Chiyo-sama – Gai miraba a su alrededor, todo era un completo desastre, y Kakashi tenía algunas heridas graves._

_-Busquen a Naruto y Sakura – para Kakashi era la mayor prioridad, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, en cuanto los sellos habían sido destruidos Sakura había destruido la roca, mostrando el interior de la cueva, en ella dos integrantes de la temida organización Akatsuki, uno de ellos ni siquiera parecía ser un humano, Chiyo explicó después que era Hiruko, la marioneta donde Sasori se escondía, el otro era un joven de cabello rubio quien estaba sentado en Gaara, Naruto se había enojado tanto ante aquel avistamiento que se abalanzo contra ellos sin que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo, Sakura también había corrido para intentar detener a su impulsivo amigo, sin embargo en cuanto estuvieron cerca del chico rubio, hubo una fuerte explosión, llenando todo de una densa bruma y provocando que algunas rocas golpearan a Kakashi, después de que Temari despejara la bruma pudo darse cuenta de que había sido un derrumbe y no había señales de sus dos jóvenes compañeros, solo Chiyo, que intentaba liberar su brazo de una roca, nada más._

_-¡Hay alguien ahí debajo! – Neji, señalo una roca, TenTen, Lee y Gai corrieron a mover aquella roca mientras que Temari ayudaba a Chiyo a darle los primeros auxilios a Kakashi._

_-Debe de ser Naruto o Sakura, Gaara probablemente esté… - Chiyo continuó con lo que hacía pero sus palabras hicieron que Temari desviara la mirada y que su corazón latiera mucho más fuerte._

_-¡Es Gaara-sama! – Lee gritó sorprendiendo a todos_

_-Y esta vivo, apenas, pero lo está – Neji confirmó lo dicho_

_-Es imposible – todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ¿acaso quería decir que Shukaku seguía dentro de él?_

_-Chiyo-baa, por favor ayuda a Gaara – Temari le rogo a la anciana, quien había terminado de curar a Kakashi._

_-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, esta a un paso de morir así que no creo que logre salvarse_

_-Neji, ¿alguna señal de los demás? – Kakashi seguía preocupado_

_-Nada, no logro apreciar nadie más entre las rocas ni en todo el radio que nos rodea, es como si se hubieran esfumado de repente, sin dejar rastro alguno_

_-No se salvará Temari, esta demasiado mal – Chiyo rompió con el silencio que había quedado después de las ultimas palabras de Neji._

_-Por favor, no dejes morir a Gaara por favor… ¡Gaara! – Temari abrazaba el débil cuerpo de su hermano, mientras que las lagrimas fluían por su rostro._

_-Chiyo-baasama ¿existe alguna manera de salvarlo? Por favor, no quiero que el sacrificio de Sakura y Naruto sean en vano._

_-¿Kakashi? – Gai se sorprendió al igual que todos al escuchar esas duras palabras._

_- A Naruto le extraerán el demonio de 9 colas y morirá, Sakura seguramente la usarán como chantaje para el, pero al final acabaran matándola de igual manera – las palabras fluyeron de su garganta sin embargo pudo sentir como la cortaban mientras salían, el perder a sus dos compañeros y ex alumnos era lo peor que podía pasarle, ya había tenido que enfrentar la perdida de Sasuke y ahora la de ellos._

_Chiyo continuó mirando el cuerpo de Gaara que se encontraba en brazos de su hermana – Neji, ¿no esta muerto aún verdad? – La anciana preguntó al chico quien negó con la cabeza después de mirar a Gaara – bájalo Temari y quítate – Temari bajo lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano y se alejó un poco, dejando pasar a Chiyo la anciana concentró su chakra en las manos y las colocó en el estómago del chico._

_-Kisho tensei… - susurro Temari al ver a Chiyo _

_-Nee-chan – Ebizo que acabada de llegar miró con preocupación a su hermana_

_-Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno eran personas especiales, por alguna razón siento que esta es una manera de honrar su memoria – dijo mientras Neji veía con asombro la recuperación del chakra de Gaara._

_Gaara dio un fuerte respiro y abrió los ojos lentamente, Chiyo se hizo a un lado -¡Gaara! – Temari abrazó a su hermano tan fuerte como pudo_

_-¿Temari? ¿Qué paso? – Gaara estaba muy confundido, además de que se sentía extremadamente débil __**"al fin despiertas mocoso" **__¿Shukaku? "__**No, tu conciencia…obvio soy yo tonto"**_

Gaara abrió los ojos, _**"¿Hasta cuando seguirás pensando en eso?" **__No es de tu incumbencia… no es algo fácil _Gaara contestó algo molesto a su bestia con cola, quien después de aquella ocasión hablaba más a menudo con el, en ocaciones con comentarios molestos y en otras con alguna que otra palabra de aliento hacia su Jinchuuriki, poco común en el según las descripciones que todos daban del demonio._** "No te irrites niño, solo digo"**_

-Me pregunto si ya habrán…hecho eso con Naruto – Tsunade tragó con dolor, el solo pensarlo era un gran pesar en su alma.

-No lo sé – Gaara contestó desviando la mirada de Tsunade **"**_**¿Por qué ese pesimismo? ¿Que tal si le hacen lo mismo que a ti? Puede que ande por ahí el cabeza hueca con el idiota de kurama por ahí" **__ Ni siquiera yo se porque hicieron eso conmigo, aún no logro comprenderlo, no encuentro el motivo. Y si fuera eso Naruto ya estaría con nosotros de nuevo _Suspiró, por lo menos después de aquella experiencia Shukaku parecía más interesado en la vida del joven Kage y ya no era ese temor que siempre sentía Gaara al quedarse dormido, ya que después de que Chiyo hubiera transferido parte de su vida a él, no pudo evitar caer dormido en su escritorio sin embargo al despertar se encontró recostado en su cama, mientras que Shukaku le decía que era incomodo para el también dormir sobre una silla, sorprendiendo enormemente al joven.

-Bien Gaara, vallamos a la oficina, tenemos que discutir acerca de los descubrimientos de Akatsuki – Tsunade continuó después de dejar un ramo de flores sobre la piedra.

Todos siguieron a la Hokage, con excepción de Jiraiya y Kakashi que se quedaron en la misma posición – cabeza hueca… - susurro Jiraiya al pasar su mano por la fría piedra ¿Quién diría que en un momento extrañaría a quien lo llamaba pervertido? A quien decía que sus exitosos libros eran aburridos y sin chiste, a quien no tenía respeto por nadie, dirigiéndose a el como ermitaño pervertido, a Tsunade como vieja Tsunade y al fallecido Sarutobi como viejo ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que sin ese escandaloso e impulsivo chiquillo todo se volvería tan raro?

-Sakura, Naruto – Kakashi miraba fijamente la piedra, era algo increíble y horrible el ver escrito los nombre de Rin, Obito, Sakura y Naruto. El recuerdo de todos ellos estaban tan presentes en su mente, tan presentes que sentía que desgarraban sus sentimientos, Rin que había sido tan importante en la vida de Obito y suya, Obito, ese chico que compartía tantas similitudes con Naruto, Sakura, que día a día intentaba superarse después de lo que había sucedido en el bosque de la muerte y su mayor concentración cuando Sasuke desertó de la aldea, él había presenciado todo esa transformación, la había visto transformarse en una kunoichi muy fuerte, siendo la mejor alumna de la legendaria Sannin, Tsunade. Había visto madurar a Naruto y Sakura hasta un punto en donde eran de los más fuertes ninjas. Todo era tan diferente sin esos dos.

-Será mejor ir con los demás, Kakashi, tenemos que ser fuertes – Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro del mayor.

Kakashi lo miro irse, dio una mirada más a la piedra para después girarse para seguir al sannin.

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage donde ya se encontraban todos los demás, hablaban sobre Akatsuki, al parecer estaban haciéndose con los bijuus, y lo peor era que los únicos Jinchuuriki que existían eran Gaara y Bee, hermano del Raikage.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – un jounin entró por la puerta de la oficina, ¡se están acercando a Konoha! – venia jadeante.

-¡Cálmate maldita sea! ¿Quiénes vienen? –Tsunade se desespero de que el hombre no pudiera dar completa la información

-¡Akatsuki! – dijo en un grito que heló la sangre a todos, la ira se hizo presente pocos minutos después en cada mirada de ellos.

"_**wow, parece que la hora de la venganza llegó ¿no es así niño? Por fin algo de acción" **_ el demonio sonrió dentro de su contenedor. Todos salieron corriendo de la oficina para encontrarse con aquellas personas que tanto dolor habían causado. Todos iban con un solo pensamiento, vengar a esos dos ninjas.

Todos estaban ahí, listos para defender la memoria de esos dos y su aldea

-Espera ese es… ¡no puede ser! – Ino miró desconcertada a cierto chico de penetrantes ojos negros.

-Uchiha Sasuke… - murmuró Shino al verlo.

-¡Tu maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste unirte a una organización como esa? Ahora te has convertido en un simple criminal… - Ino simplemente no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que sus ojos veían, mas bien no quería creer - ¿sabes que ellos acabaron con la vida de Naruto y Sakura? ¡Las personas que más te querían!

Todos miraban con sorpresa al chico que apenas y había levantado la mirada para escuchar lo que la chica decía – Hm, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasará, así que por que ha de importarme – hablo fríamente.

-Hm… payaso – un rubio de largo cabello apareció al lado del Uchiha, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Deidara – Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al otro, este solo rodó los ojos y rio.

-Maestro Sasori, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Siempre dice que no le gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente hm – el rubio habló mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-¡Tu! – Kakashi gritó furioso – tu estabas ese día ¿Qué han hecho con ellos? Acabaré con todos ustedes.

-Hm, grandes palabras para un débil como tu, a mi no me molestes ¿esta claro? – se giró dándole la espalda a todos.

-¡Lamento la tardanza Sasuke-kun! – la voz resonó detrás del chico.

-Esa voz es de…

-Pero ella estaba…

-¿Por qué llegas tarde cosa rosa? Según tu amas la puntualidad hm – el rubio medió giro la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada.

-No te metas Deidara – contestó cortante

-Ya no hay respeto ¿hm? – el rubio se giró a su misma posición

-¿Sa-Sakura? – Tsunade simplemente no podía procesar el ver a su mejor alumna parada al lado de Sasuke con la capa de la organización criminal más buscada por todas las aldeas - ¿Co-cómo es que estas ahí? ¿Cómo puedes sentirte bien ahí? ¡¿Por qué estas ahí?!

Todos miraban asombrados la escena ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo?

-Já, ¿las cosas cambian mucho no es así? – Miro con burla a los demás – tenia razón Sasori-sempai, esta aldea es bastante patética una vez que conoces lo demás.

- No es posible…. – eran los murmullos que se podían escuchar entre todos los que estaban ahí

-Ahora que mencionas al maestro Sasori ¿Dónde esta? De el si es raro que llegue tarde hm – el rubio volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención

-Basta ya… ¿Dónde están? – Tsunade interrumpió la plática, era algo que no toleraría mucho tiempo – Sakura, Sasuke, ¿Cómo pueden estar en esa organización? Acabo con la vida de su compañero ¿Cómo?, tal vez lo crea de ti Sasuke pero de ti Sakura… ¿acaso ya lo han hecho?

Ambos mencionados enviaron una sonrisa burlona – a mi no me importa lo que pasé con ese – Sasuke continuó con su sonrisa, mientras que Sakura soltó una risa

-¡Hola! ¡Nos atrasamos! – un chico con una mascara extraña saludo infantilmente a todos – ¡hola Deidara-sempai!

-Idiota… - el rubio desvió la mirada

-Siempre te gusta hacerte el interesante teme… - una voz resonó al lado del chico con mascara

-¿Na- Naruto-kun? – Hinata miró horrorizada al recién llegado chico, que al igual que los demás vestía la capa de Akatsuki

Esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla.

El pensamiento se unió en la mente de todos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bien este es el primer episodio, como siempre espero que les llame la atención y me digan que les parece, la verdad se me vino a la mente cuando vi una imagen de ellos tres así y bueno nació (¡**_**hey! ¡Salgo yo!) **_** haha si, aparece mi querido Shukaku pero en fin, como podrán ver es un poco diferente de como es originalmente pero bueno, sin más espero que les parezca interesante ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto (:**

**(¡**_**Sayonara!)**_


	2. Dolor, confusión y destrucción

_**(¡Konichiwa!) **_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia que bueno llegó de momento y me puse a escribirla… Kibo no Hana y janetuchiha ¡Arigato! Enserio que es genial saber que alguien le llame la atención mis historias, también gracias a los que la han leído, a los que la agregaron a favoritos y a todos me hacen feliz :3**_** (brinca por todo el cuarto e_e) **_**¬¬ Bueno sin más, les dejo este siguiente capítulo :3**

_**(Disfruten)**_

* * *

_-Basta ya… ¿Dónde está? – Tsunade interrumpió la plática, era algo que no toleraría mucho tiempo – Sakura, Sasuke, ¿Cómo pueden estar en esa organización? Acabo con la vida de su compañero ¿Cómo?, tal vez lo crea de ti Sasuke pero de ti Sakura… ¿acaso ya lo han hecho?_

_Ambos mencionados enviaron una sonrisa burlona – a mí no me importa lo que pasé con ese – Sasuke continuó con su sonrisa, mientras que Sakura soltó una risa_

_-¡Hola! ¡Nos atrasamos! – un chico con una máscara extraña saludo infantilmente a todos – ¡hola Deidara-sempai!_

_-Idiota… - el rubio desvió la mirada_

_-Siempre te gusta hacerte el interesante teme… - una voz resonó al lado del chico con mascara_

_-¿Na- Naruto-kun? – Hinata miró horrorizada al recién llegado chico, que al igual que los demás vestía la capa de Akatsuki_

_Esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla._

_El pensamiento se unió en la mente de todos_.

El rubio solo dirigió una mirada despectiva a quienes a penas se mantenían en pie por la impactante escena

-Hm, dobe a mí no me digas nada ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto en llegar?

-¡Tobi tiene la culpa Sasuke-sempai! – el chico de mascará alzó la mano – Tobi quería estar listo para la misión y se tardó mucho en prepararse, entonces Naruto-sempai me esperó – dijo con mini cascadas saliendo del único hoyo de esa extraña mascara naranja - es buen sempai

-Si, a mí no me eches la culpa teme – dijo burlón el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos por la actitud tan burlista y altanera de este - gracias Tobi

-Tch – replicó el Uchiha ante ambos

-Ustedes – Sakura miraba fastidiada a los dos

-Tal para cual… par de idiotas – Deidara susurró – ¡Maestro Sasori! Lo bueno es que no le gusta hacer esperar a la gente ¿hm?

-Guarda silencio Deidara – la extraña marioneta apareció a lado del tipo.

-¿Naruto? Cómo… ¿Cómo puede ser que estés ahí? –La mente de Kakashi simplemente no podía procesar lo que veía – creíamos que habías muerto… ¿Te han extraído el Kyuubi? ¿Qué te han inventado o con que te chantajean para que estés con ellos?

Naruto dirigió una mirada de fastidio a los de Konoha - No es de tu incumbencia sen-sei - remarcó en un tono burlón la palabra

-Se supone que ya estamos todos – Deidara sonrió maléficamente mientras metía ambas manos a sus bolsas

-Creo que si sempai – Tobi dijo.

-Hagamos esto rápido – Sakura sonrió desafiante mientras se ajustaba los guantes

-Sera fácil – Naruto hizo relucir una mirada que hizo estremecer a todos los de Konoha

Sin más se lanzaron hacia la aldea, a lo cual todos reaccionaron un poco después, de cualquier manera su mente aún no lograba procesar por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

Neji, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Shino, Kiba y Lee se quedaron un poco más parados, sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Vamos de una vez – Neji hablo seriamente comenzando a avanzar hacia donde los demás

-Pe-pero Neji ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – TenTen estaba completamente en shock

-Tenemos que proteger a Konoha

-Pero… es pelear contra ellos ¿no es así?

-Obviamente

Sin más corrió en dirección a donde los Akatsuki se habían dirigido, le siguieron los demás aunque con cierta inseguridad en sus rostros. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con un grupo de shinobis peleando contra el rubio llamado Deidara y la extraña marioneta Hiruko.

-Nosotros no quedaremos a ayudar ¡Sigan adelante! –Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Lee y Shino les indicaron a los demás.

Ino, Hinata, Neji y Kiba siguieron adelante.

_No puede ser posible, ese no puede ser Naruto-kun, el no haría esto contra Konoha… ¡ese no es Naruto-kun! ¡No! _Hinata sentía que su corazón explotaría ¿Cómo podía ser Naruto el mismo chico que hablaba de su camino ninja y ayudar a sus amigos? ¿Cómo podría ser ese rubio escandaloso el mismo que se había aparecido frente a ellos, con una mirada cargada de frialdad y desprecio? Era algo que ella simplemente no podía aceptar.

Continuaron con su recorrido, librando por el camino una que otra piedra lanzada por la explosiones del maniático del arte explosiva, llegaron por fin a la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage donde se encontraron con Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune Kakashi y Gai frente a la entrada de la misma mirando hacia enfrente en donde se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y el chico de la extraña mascara.

-Hm, perece que han venido más a estorbar – Naruto se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, pasando desapercibido por todos menos Neji, quien la miró con preocupación.

-Apresurémonos con esto de una vez, no quiero que Itachi y Pain nos jodan de nuevo por tardarnos - Sasuke desenfundó su katana

Sin más corrieron, de inmediato Sasuke chocó su katana contra un kunai de Kakashi comenzando un forcejeo que se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke hizo recorrer su chidori por la espada, haciendo que Kakashi diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás – veo que has dado tu propio toque al chidori – Kakashi miraba detenidamente el flujo de electricidad desde la mano por toda la espalda Sasuke lanzó una sonrisa altanera y miro de reojo a sus compañeros - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a Naruto y Sakura para que esté con gente como ustedes? – Miraba molesto al Uchiha pero siempre con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Já, no lo sé, no lo sé – Se burló Sasuke

-Naruto-sempai y Sakura-sempai encajan perfectamente con nosotros ¡haa! – Tobi gritó dando una poderosa patada en contra de un shinobi estrellándolo contra una pared - ¡Hurra! ¡Viste eso Naruto-sempai! – brincó exageradamente y sacudió sus manos de emoción

-¡Lo vi Tobi lo vi! Fue genial – Naruto sonrió mientras soltaba un fuerte golpe en contra de Kiba y Akamaru

-¡Mierda! ¿Este tonto se ha hecho más fuerte o qué? – Kiba refunfuñaba mientras se incorporaba y acariciaba a Akamaru

-Aliento de perro siempre has sido débil – Naruto sonrió burlonamente causando impresión entre todos por el tono y las propias palabras del Uzumaki.

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios haces tú con Akatsuki? – Ino se enfrentaba a su antigua amiga- rival.

- ¿Celos? ¿Acaso no vez que soy mejor que tú?, es eso ¿no es así? Oh… no, no es eso, es que yo estoy con Sasuke-kun y tú no, claro ahora lo veo – el tono burlón, la mirada fría y esa tétrica sonrisa eran factores que nadie había visto nunca en Sakura.

-No es eso frentesota, según tú te la dabas de santa que no rompía un plato y que jamás traicionarías a tu aldea y mírate ahora, de patética en una organización que se la pasa destruyendo la vida de las personas – Ino estaba realmente herida ¿Esa era realmente Sakura?

Sakura soltó una risa asestando un puñetazo directo en la cara de Ino, quien salió disparada contra un árbol quedando inconsciente – débil – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

-¡Bien hecho Sakura-chan! – El rubio sonrió como lo hacía anteriormente, esquivando hábilmente un ataque combinado de Kiba, Akamaru y Neji.

-Imposible… - Neji susurró al ver la impresionante velocidad con la que Naruto se movía.

-_Naruto-kun… ¡te detendré yo misma! _– Hinata se abalanzó contra Naruto mientras que Sasuke se entretenía con Kakashi y Gai y Sakura contra Tsunade y Gaara - Naruto-kun ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonaste a la aldea que tanto te quiere? – dijo dirigiendo sus puños en contra de Naruto

-¿Me quiere? No me hagas reír, yo sé que tú eres más inteligente Hinata, no me decepciones, ¿en dónde me quiere esta maldita aldea? Siempre me miran en menos – la mirada de Naruto se comenzó a cargar de ira – Siempre me llaman tonto – golpeó a Kiba – se creen superiores – golpeó a Neji - ¡Siempre soy el idiota que arruina todo! – sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprender el tan temido y conocido chakra naranja.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron de reojo a su compañero – Naruto, ahora no – Sakura dijo en un tono serió – Sabes que no debes de hacerlo ahora – Sasuke continuó con la frase de su compañera – Naruto-sempai, Pain-sama se enojará – Tobi, quien se había mantenido entretenido luchando contra algunos shinobis dijo al notar la apariencia que comenzaba a tomar Naruto.

-Dime Hinata – su voz era más ronca, más dura y fría - ¿Quién en algún momento me valoró? ¿Quién me tomo en serio cuando dije mi deseo de ser Hokage?

-Yo… yo te tomé en cuenta… ¿acaso no es ese tu sueño? SI vuelves con nosotros lograras alcanzar tu sueño y tu camino ninja – Hinata hablaba con dolor, con lágrimas escapando de esos bellos ojos perlados.

-Ahora me importa un carajo el ser Hokage, ni en un millón de años me convertiría en algo para esta horrible aldea, ¿me tenían miedo? Pues les daré una razón completa para que lo tengan – los ojos del chico eran casi completamente rojos, con un punto negro en el centro de ellos, Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás

-¡Naruto detén-! – Sakura comenzó pero se vio interrumpida

– _Sakura_

_-¿Pain-sama? _

Esquivó un golpe de Tsunade y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, colocándose en una posición relativamente segura.

_-Retírense y vuelvan a la guarida_ - la voz comandaba en tono serio

-_Pero… todo está bien, podemos controlar a Naruto y la situación_

_-Está bien, ahora es necesario que vuelvan, por favor vengan ahora_

_-Como ordene, Pain-sama_

Sakura cortó la comunicación, para después dar un hábil salto detrás de Naruto, tocándolo en un punto el cual hizo que los ojos volvieran a su tono azul y con cierta confusión en ellos -¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto miraba a su alrededor.

-Está bien Naruto, ahora debemos de volver con Pain-sama

Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai y Gaara miraban desconcertados por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de sus rivales, Neji se mantenía delante de Hinata quien se encontraba con los ojos paralizados en Naruto, mientras que Kiba revisaba a Ino_._

_¿Qué demonios pasa? "__**¿Qué no es obvio? Mocoso creí que eras más hábil, la chica tuvo una comunicación mental con alguien" **__¿Sakura tiene habilidades de ese tipo? __**"Ahí si no sé, solo digo lo que me di cuenta"- **_Gaara dejó su charla mental – Tsunade-sama, parece que ella se comunicó con alguien

-Imposible… Sakura no tenía esas habilidades – Tsunade dirigió su mirada hasta su ex alumna, quien pasaba su palma iluminada de verde por la cabeza de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke y Tobi permanecían alerta contra ellos.

-Usted, lo ha dicho, no "tenía" – Kakashi miraba detenidamente los ojos negros de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, Tobi, vamos por Deidara y Sasori-sama – Sakura tomó de la mano a Naruto y comenzaron a correr en dirección de las explosiones

-¡Ni crean que los dejaré ir! – Gai lanzó una de sus potentes patadas en su contra, pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe de Tobi

-¡Sí! Tobi dio un golpe certero y peligroso – Brincó el chico raro.

-Bien hecho Tobi – Naruto sonrió débilmente

Los cuatro ninjas renegados continuaron con su carrera en dirección a sus demás compañeros, los demás menos Neji, Hinata, Kiba e Ino se les siguieron

-Deidara, Sasori-sama, ¡debemos irnos! – Sakura gritó al rubio

-¿hm? Pero si apenas comenzaba a divertirme ¿Qué trae en mente Pain? – Bufó molesto haciendo detonar unas de sus creaciones, mandando a volar a varios Shinobis – Pero bueno ya que – dijo creando una ave de gran tamaño – ahora suban rápido porque ahí vienen a molestar – continuó señalando hacia atrás, en dirección de los de la hoja.

Rápidamente subieron al ave, la cual de inmediato levantó el vuelo, comenzando a perderse entre los árboles, por más que intentaron darle alcance, fue imposible, puesto que las creaciones de Deidara caían por doquier.

-¿Qué carajo pensabas al sacar "eso" ahí dobe? – Sasuke miró irritado a Naruto, quien tenía toda la apariencia de alguien quien había peleado por largas horas, totalmente agotado.

-Cállate teme – Naruto se giró en dirección a la aldea

-Ahora no es momento de eso – Sakura miraba a Naruto – Sasuke-kun déjame curarte esas heridas

-Sakura tiene razón – Sasori había salido de su marioneta y ahora se encontraba mirando en la misma dirección que Naruto – ahora solo hay que llegar para saber qué es lo que quiere Pain.

Y así fue como desaparecieron de igual manera en la que habían llegado, solo que dejando tras de sí, destrucción, confusión, dolor y desesperación

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo (Qué es "eso" de Naruto) OOO ustedes vean y más adelante se sabrá (:**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y lamento la demora pero entré a la universidad y es un relajo :3**

**Pronto volveré con nuevas cosas así que atentos :3**

**¡Sayonara! (Sayone y arigato por leer n_ n ¡dejen reviews!)**


	3. Bienvenido a la guarida

**Pues aquí estamos para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia (¡Hi!). agradezco a todos los que la leyeron, agregaron a favoritos, comentaron ¡Arigato! (Pareces disco rayado e_e) ¬¬ no le hagan caso, la verdad no les termino de agradecer nunca…**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**(Enjoy! Soy bilingüe… ¿eso qué?) Lo mismo digo…**

**Gomen por estas locuras ._.**

* * *

El ave continuó su vuelo hasta llegar a una formación de rocas que parecía enlazadas, Sasori hizo algunos sellos y una apertura apreció en una de las rocas, el ave entró por ahí.

-Abajo hm – Deidara dijo deshaciendo su creación.

-Gracias por el viaje Sempai – Tobi brincó un poco y miro a Deidara como colegiala enamorada.

-Hm… - el monosílabo característico salió con su típico tono de fastidio.

-Tobi – Sasori comenzó a caminar hacia Tobi con una aura negra rodeándolo – odio hacer esperar o que me hagan esperar – le miro seriamente, causando un creciente temblor por parte del chico de mascara – Que. No. Vuelva. A. Ocurrir – marcó cada una de sus palabras.

-Lo-lo siento Sasori-sempai… es que Tobi estaba muy nervioso y- y… ¡Ya se! Le regalaré un dango – agitó los brazos en el aire.

Sasori no cambió su expresión para nada – Sasori-nii, no hagas corajes o te harán daño – Sakura paso a su lado y sonrió traviesamente.

-Que se le hará – Sasori suspiró con pesadez para después devolverle la sonrisa a Sakura – Gracias Sakura-nee - dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel.

-Pero Sasori-sempai es una marioneta… lo único real es su corazón – Tobi dijo distraídamente.

-¡TOBI! – Sakura y Deidara gritaron en unísono con un tono muy amenazador, mientras que a Sasori se le sombreaba la frente de negro.

-¡Lo siento! – Tobi salió disparado por el túnel, perdiéndose en él, dejando a un Deidara y Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Sasuke miraba todo con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca, mientras que Naruto se levantaba de la roca en la que se había sentado y se reía discretamente - ¿Mejor? – Sasuke le miro detenidamente.

-Algo… - Naruto comenzó a caminar con dirección al túnel, siguiendo a los demás.

Atravesaron el túnel hasta llegar a una serie de pasillos enredados **(parecidos a la guarida de Orochimaru) **que parecían un verdadero laberinto, del cual muy probablemente quedarías perdido por la eternidad si no lo conoces, tomaron uno de ellos y llegaron a una puerta donde había una gran sala con una mesa en el medio.

-Mira por fin llegaron los mocosos y sus nanas – Hidan, quien estaba sentado al lado de Kakuzu sonrió burlón.

Todos los recién llegados dirigieron una mirada asesina al peli plata. Los demás de Akatsuki estaban sentados a la mesa, al lado contrario de donde estaban Hidan y Kakuzu, estaba Itachi y Kisame, en la cabecera de la mesa estaban Pain y Konan, Deidara y Sasori tomaron lugar al lado de Kisame e Itachi, mientras que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en el otro lado, Tobi llegó al final y se sentó al lado opuesto de Konan y Pain.

-¿Dónde está la planta parlante? – Hidan miraba a todos lados buscando a Zetsu.

-Escuchen – Pain comando en un tono serio y frio, haciendo callar a todos – Zetsu está en una investigación así que no estará – Hidan tronó la boca y se dejó caer de lleno sobre el respaldo de la silla – Naruto, sigue a Konan por favor.

Konan se levantó al igual que Naruto, la mayoría alzó la mirada hacia ambos, curiosos, Konan señaló una puerta para que Naruto pasara y seguido de él entró ella.

-Con respecto a sus siguientes misiones… - Naruto escuchó a Pain decir antes de que Konan cerrara la puerta, se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Naruto – Konan levantó las mangas de su capa hasta la altura de sus codos e hizo una seña a Naruto para que se acercara, este caminó, desganado - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio, quien evitaba tener algún contacto visual con ella.

-Bien – dijo más cortante, su molestia iba creciendo ante el sentimiento de sentirse excluido _ ¿Siguen sin confiar en mí?_ se dijo a si mismo molesto.

-No te estamos excluyendo, confiamos en ti, yo te diré todo lo que diga Pain– contestó Konan tranquilamente mientras bajaba sus manos, haciendo sentir como un completo tonto a Naruto al hacerle recordar que ella podía escuchar los pensamientos - ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Muy débil… – dijo bajando la cabeza – como si toda mi energía se hubiera ido, o como si hubiera peleado por mucho tiempo.

- Y… ¿Con respecto a tu antigua aldea? – Konan cambió su mirada, tornándola seria.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la pregunta – Odio, coraje, ira… - Naruto tornó su mirada fría, dura y… ¿cargada de odio?, si así era su mirada.

Konan observaba detalladamente cada cambio de expresión, cada palabra y muy posiblemente, cada pensamiento - ¿Sentiste deseos de volver? – miró con más detenimiento.

-Solamente por un plato de ramen – su rostro cambio a su típica risa traviesa, Konan sonrió un poco con complacencia – Me doy cuenta que no han cambiado nada, son la misma farsa que eran cuando vivía ahí – suspiró con pesadez al borrar todo rastro de sonrisa - ¿Por qué nos llamaron? Apenas me empezaba a divertir – Naruto sonrió de una manera tétrica y fría.

-Lamento que tu diversión se viera interrumpida – suspiró – esta misión fue de reconocimiento, era más que nada para probar las defensas de Konoha y la actual fuerza del jinchuriki del Ichibi, Gaara, entonces por eso no tienes por qué sentirte mal – sonrió

-Yo no me siento mal… - hizo un puchero infantil – Konan-san eres adivina – sonrió juguetón.

Konan se acercó a él y acarició suavemente su cabello – Hay una misión importante que se acerca para ustedes 3, de hecho para cada uno de los miembros, sabes que tenemos que tener todas las bestias con cola – habló con su tranquilo tono de voz.

-Konan-san… - Naruto susurró

-¿Dime? – Konan lo miró extrañada, puesto que su expresión se tornó triste.

-¿Moriré? – Alzó sus azules ojos, clavándolos directamente en los ámbar de ella.

-Naruto, ya lo hemos hablado, no andes con eso ahora – Sonrió cálidamente.

-Está bien… - dijo un poco resignado, acto seguido de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Vamos, Pain ya debió de haber terminado – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo y salió, ganándose unas miradas de parte de todos los que estaban en la mesa, Konan dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, el cual Pain notó – Bien, es todo, pueden retirarse – Pain se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos.

Hidan se estiró en cuanto se puso de pie, Itachi y Kisame salieron primero de la habitación – mocosos – Hidan miró a los tres – Toca entrenamiento, así que no lleguen tarde o les tocará lavar trastes – sonrió malicioso.

-Payaso – Sakura susurró, mientras que Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y Naruto sonreía, Sakura se giró a mirar a Konan y Pain e hizo una leve inclinación para después salir seguida de sus compañeros, Naruto sonrió un poco a Konan, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso? – Pain comenzó una vez que se encontraron solos.

-Todo está bien, Naruto es leal a nosotros así que no hay problema por ese lado – Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hay de su aldea?

-Lo que más quiere de ahí es el ramen – sonrió diveritida – solo sentí la preocupación en su mente por alguien pero nada grave… hablando seriamente Nagato, es preocupante – dijo cambiando a una mirada seria.

-¿Crees que pueda traicionarnos? – Pain la miro con detenimiento.

-No, su mente estaba muy llena de odio e ira, entonces no puede controlar al 100% "eso" y es peligroso porque tiene graves efectos sobre su salud y resistencia

-Lo enviaré con Itachi, el podrá ayudarlo.

-Pues manda también a Hidan y Deidara… tienen un carácter que si sigue así se acabaran matando, más específicamente Hidan a Deidara… - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Creo que lo haré antes de que exploten, literalmente – Tomo la mano de Konan - Sakura y Sasuke también están bien, centrados en estar aquí, así que podemos estar tranquilos….vamos a prepararnos - dijo desvaneciéndose junto con ella.

La guarida se mantuvo tranquila y en silencio hasta que una serie de explosiones se escucharon, haciendo retumbar las paredes, fuera, en un espacio abierto escondido entre las rocas se libraba una serie de batallas feroces que hacían parecer que la mismísima guerra estaba sucediendo ahí.

Itachi y Kisame mantenían una fiera batalla con sus respectivas espadas, Deidara atacaba a Sasuke con sus creaciones mientras que este hábilmente las esquivaba y deshacía algunas de ellas, Hidan y Kakuzu se atacaban, como siempre Hidan atacaba impulsivamente, Naruto combatía contra Tobi Y Sakura peleaba con una marioneta muy parecida a Hiruko, solo que esta no era una persona si no una marioneta echa tradicionalmente y tenía menos armas que la original. Quien pasara por ahí y los viera juraría que estaban intentando acabar el uno con el otro.

Hidan lanzaba y manipulaba su guadaña para alcanzar a Kakuzu, este al ser más estratega y observador evadía cada uno de los ataques y sin que Hidan se diera cuenta lo iba acercando a un punto en específico, después de unos minutos más Hidan se encontraba en una situación cuyo único resultado sería ser decapitado, Kakuzu hábilmente lo había llevado a un punto donde, después de algunas técnicas había atrapado a Hidan.

-Listo, ¿Cuál es mi recompensa? – dijo con un tono sarcástico, deshaciendo sus técnicas, dejando libre a Hidan.

-Serás cabrón, Jashin-sama te castigará por tu avaricia – Hidan se agachó para recoger su guadaña.

-Y pues podemos ver que nuevamente el ganador de este encuentro es Kakuzu, todo gracias a la estupidez de Hidan – Deidara, quien sobrevolaba con su creación se burló abiertamente.

-Mejor concéntrate en tu pelea Deidara-chan, no sea que te vaya a pasar lo mismo que la ocasión anterior, es decir, resulta poco creíble que alguien que se las da del más fuerte sea vencido por un novato como lo es Uchiha Sasuke – sonrió burlonamente, conteniendo las ganas de lanzar su guadaña al rubio y comenzar su ritual.

-¡Qué no me digas Deidara-chan! – Gritó fúrico – y por lo menos no pierdo cada enfrentamiento.

-No te distraigas – Sasuke apareció atrás del rubio, interrumpiendo la discusión verbal, con su espada cargada del chidori y a punto de asestar un golpe directo.

-¡Já! Lo que digas Dei-chan – Hidan caminó hasta donde Kakuzu estaba sentado y se abrió más la capa, mientras que Kakuzu se quedó igual, medio se recostó sobre la piedra, mirando entretenido la pelea.

Deidara reaccionó un poco tarde, pues el golpe alcanzó a abrirle una herida un poco profunda en el brazo, esta era solo una herida más a las múltiples cortadas y golpes que tanto el como Sasuke presentaban en su cuerpo y como ninguno de los dos usaba la capa eran más visibles aún, Deidara llevaba su playera negra, pantalones negros y las sandalias típicas, mientras que Sasuke llevaba una playera azul marino sin mangas que le quedaba ceñida, con el logo de su familia grabado en la espalda, un pantalón un poco ajustado de color negro y las sandalias –tampoco soy tan tonto – Deidara giró hábilmente sobre su creación y disparó miles de creaciones más pequeñas en contra de Sasuke - ¡Katsu! – gritó emocionado, haciendo detonar a todas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke logró neutralizar algunas de ellas, sin embargo fue superado en número y opto por esquivarlas cayendo de sentón, puesto que una explosión alcanzó a aventarlo, antes de que se pusiera de pie sintió el filo de un kunai en su cuello y la voz feliz pero tétrica del amante de las explosiones – Esta vez gano yo ¿hm? – su sonrisa se abrió al ver como Sasuke rodaba los ojos.

-Tch – replicó poniéndose de pie en cuanto Deidara quitó el kunai.

Deidara camino alegremente y de manera infantil hasta unas rocas un poco separadas de Kakuzu y Hidan mientras que lo miraba con burla, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, puesto que este descansaba libremente sobre sus hombros, después de que perdiera la liga durante la pelea, Hidan le respondió con una mirada asesina. Sasuke rodó los ojos nuevamente y se sentó cerca de Deidara, mirando las miradas que se echaban los dos _ Y creí que Naruto y Tobi eran los infantiles _suspiró con resignación mirando hacia las dos últimas pelas que se libraban delante.

Sakura esquivaba velozmente una lluvia de agujas que salían de la boca de la marioneta, aunque varias ya habían hecho rasguños por varias partes de su cuerpo, ella llevaba unos mayones negros que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y una playera roja parecida a la que usaba en sus días de estudiante en Konoha. Su mirada estaba fija en esquivar cada una de las ajugas o repelerlas con un kunai, sin embargo esto causo que perdiera de vista la marioneta, la cual dejó una parte de su cuerpo que continuaba sacando las agujas y se moviera para aparecer detrás de la chica, para cuando las agujas dejaron de salir y Sakura se percató de la ausencia de la marioneta ya era relativamente tarde – Atenta a tu oponente, no solo a sus armas – la voz ronca de la marioneta sonó detrás de ella, lista para asestar un golpe con la cola.

Sakura sorprendida dio un salto hacia atrás, recibiendo un golpe menos fuerte a lo que hubiera sido si le hubiera dado completamente. Se repuso justo a tiempo para desviar y esquivar varios kunais. Comenzó a hacer un ataque con la ayuda del jutsu de sustitución, ante tal Hidan se burló – ¿Cree que un jutsu tan estúpido podrá ganarle a Sasori? – rio más, Sasuke solamente sonrió para sí, después de todo el si había visto las técnicas de Sakura y comenzaba a descifrar su plan. Sasori se libraba con facilidad de cada ataque, hasta que Sakura se apareció por enfrente y corrió directamente hacia él, estaba dispuesto a golpearla cuando un fuerte golpe cayó sobre su marioneta, destruyéndola por completo. Sakura sonrió con complacencia y se colocó a lado de la "otra" Sakura, revelando que era un clon.

-Un poco más a la derecha y hubiera tenido que reconstruir mi cabeza – Sasori se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la manta negra que lo cubría cuando se encontraba dentro de la marioneta, dejando al descubierto su capa.

-Lo siento Sasori-nii – sonrió amigable, con una sonrisa que hacía que entrecerrara sus ojos.

-No debes de quitar la vista de tu oponente – le miro seriamente.

-Lo siento, fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir – inclino un poco la cabeza.

Sasori sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Deidara y Sasuke se encontraban, sacudiendo el cabello de Sakura que ahora era ligeramente más largo que antes, cuando pasó a su lado.

Hidan miraba perplejo a los dos, una vez que se sentaron cerca de los otros – Que tonto Sasori – murmuró ganándose una mirada de coraje por parte de Deidara y Sakura, mientras que el aludido permaneció impasible, mirando a los últimos dos competidores que quedaban en el campo.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo Naruto-sempai… todos los demás ya han terminado – Tobi murmuró mientras esquivaba un potente combo de patadas y puñetazos de Naruto, bastante agiles para el "cabeza hueca" que conocían los de Konoha.

-Pues terminemos de una vez – sonrió tétricamente en el momento en que se hacía hacia atrás - ¡Rasengan! – gritó estrellando la esfera que no era del típico azul, sino roja con destellos naranjas y negros, en el lugar en donde Tobi se encontraba, levantando una inmensa cantidad de polvo.

Los demás despejaron un poco el humo que se había concentrado cerca de ellos, sorprendidos de la potencia del ataque.

-¡WOW! ¡Naruto-sempai eso fue increíble! – Tobi agitaba sus brazos en el aire, a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encontraba Naruto con la mano en el suelo – Si Tobi no usa su técnica probablemente estaría ahí debajo de su mano…

Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa arrogante sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos – Ojala hubiera podido aplastar a alguien de Konoha – suspiró – Así tal vez podrían tener una razón válida para temerme.

Sakura sonrió al igual que Sasuke, de hecho todos lo hicieron – Fue poco tiempo, pero ya habrá una ocasión – Sasuke sacó una sonrisa torcida.

-Ya verán a quien llamaban inútil – Sakura sonrió burlonamente.

Ese inocente rubio, que llenaba de felicidad a quienes lo rodeaban con sus ocurrencias o travesuras y que motivaba a todos con su compañerismo y solidaridad, esa peli rosa que le daba una paliza a su compañero cada que decía alguna tontería y que tenía un corazón de oro, cuyo anhelo era tener una vez a todos viviendo en paz, habían desaparecido, habían muerto, dejando en su lugar a un rubio de mirada fría, amante de las peleas y encontrando satisfacción en dañar a los demás y a una peli rosa de mirada sarcástica, altanera y fría, pero al menos había logrado lo que quería… tener a su equipo junto otra vez.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Pues bien, hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por leer ^^**

**Por cierto, lo siento por las anotaciones del capítulo del principio Hehe ando medio griposa y pues creo se me subió al cerebro y de paso afectó a Shukaku (Yaaaay) e_e se los dije.**

**En fin, este capítulo fue más para ver cómo es la relación de ellos con los Akatsuki y bueno, principalmente el cambio de actitud de los chicos de Konoha… se me hace difícil trabajar con Hidan y los demás Akatsuki, pero intento también darles un toque personal, sin despegarme demasiado de su personalidad actual.**

**Para los siguientes capítulos vienen cosas bastante importantes así que agradeceré seguir contando con sus reviews y sus favoritos.**

**¡Gracias!**

**(Sayone :3) Sayonara n_n**


	4. ¿Que pasó? y la misión

**¡Konichiwa! WOW de verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hacen con esta historia, ya van muchas personas que la comentan, que la agregan a favoritos, que la siguen, simplemente me hacen feliz y me inspiran a seguir (Banzaiii!) **

**(Una ligera explicación que se nos fue…)**

**En un inicio dije que los únicos Jinchurikis restantes eran Bee y Gaara pero fue un error mío n_nU lo siento, los demás jinchuriki siguen ahí y serán misiones de los Akatsuki…**

**¡Disculpen!**

**Así se ven los pensamientos: **

'pensamiento'

**Arigato y aquí está el siguiente capítulo :3**

**(Disfruten n_n)**

* * *

-¡Qué carajo fue eso! – Tsunade golpeó con furia un escritorio, destruyéndolo en varios pedazos – ¿Cómo es que ellos están ahí?

Shizune miraba con tristeza a Tsunade, con lágrimas amenazando por salir, Kakashi tenía la cabeza recargada contra la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana y Jiraiya acababa de golpear el muro con su puño.

-Shizune – dijo alzando la mirada hacia ella - ¿Ya has hecho una revisión de los daños?

-Sí, Ino se encuentra bien, por fortuna el golpe no daño nada interno, Shino solo sufrió una ligera quemadura, nada grave. Gracias al veneno que logró desarrollar es como evitamos la baja de muchos shinobis que fueron dañados con aquel extraño veneno Tsunade-sama – Shizune se limpió los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

Tsunade solo hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza – Tsunade-sama ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Shizune preguntó, aunque sabía que no había una respuesta concreta para aquello, era algo que nadie podía terminar de procesar si quiera.

-Lo más probable es que hayan chantajeado de alguna manera a ambos, amenazándolos con algo para que permanezcan ahí, no puede existir otro motivo para que estén tan plácidamente en algún lugar como Akatsuki – Kakashi se giró hacia sus compañeros.

-La pregunta es con que, puede ser que le hayan dicho que no le harán daño a Sakura mientras él los ayude, Akatsuki puede sacar una gran ventaja con tener de lado al zorro de nueve colas – Jiraiya miraba con dolor a Tsunade quien permanecía con la cabeza agachada, temblando levemente.

-Y a Sakura-chan pudieron decirle que mantendrían a salvo a Naruto y tal vez Sasuke si cooperaba con ellos – Shizune no pudo contener más las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Lo cierto es – Gaara abrió los ojos y miró a Tsunade – Que Naruto hablo con mucho rencor y odio de la aldea, parecía que sacó poder de aquello - **"Tu sabes muy bien de eso ¿verdad mocoso? Sacar poder del odio" **– Yo sé que es eso y se cómo se ve – Gaara dijo, dándole la razón a su demonio.

-Jamás había escuchado a Naruto hablar así, tan cruel y despiadadamente – Kakashi bajó la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Naruto liberaba parcialmente al Kyuubi era capaz de hablar de aquella manera tan despectiva y con tanto odio en sus palabras, era una de las cosas que jamás creyó ver en aquel cabeza hueca.

-Un asunto de mayor importancia es saber qué fue lo que te hicieron a ti Gaara cuando te llevaron – Tsunade intentó reponer la compostura para podré pensar más claramente.

-Por más que eh intentado saber, no logro hacerlo, ni siquiera Shukaku fue capaz de saber qué es lo que sucedió – Gaara bajó un poco la cabeza, recordaba que había intentado hablar con él acerca de lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba inconsciente, pero no había obtenido nada, ni siquiera Shukaku sabía que había pasado, es como si ambos hubieran estado dormidos.

-Tenemos que cuidar todo esto, es peligroso que las demás aldeas sepan lo que sucede, tenemos que descubrir que es lo que están haciendo los de Akatsuki para chantajear a Naruto y Sakura, estoy segura que si lo descubrimos y lo revertimos ellos volverán a la aldea y no habrá necesidad de que entren en la lista de criminales como lo son todos los de Akatsuki - Tsunade habló firmemente, haciendo que todos la miraran, era lo más recomendable de hacer.

* * *

-¡Neji! – TenTen corrió en dirección a donde él y Hinata se encontraban, fuera del hospital – Me alegro de encontrarlos - ¿Están bien? – TenTen miraba con preocupación a ambos.

-Oh… TenTen estamos bien, veníamos a ver a Ino y Shino-kun… ¿Tú te encuentras bien? – Hinata miro a TenTen en busca de alguna herida.

-No, estoy bien afortunadamente, también venía a ver a ellos y a Gai-sensei, ese chico raro lo alcanzo a golpear y vengo a ver cómo está – los tres comenzaron a caminar, entrando al hospital.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban Ino, Shino y Gai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y Kiba ya estaban ahí – Ino ¿Cómo estás? – TenTen se paró a lado de la rubia quien tenía un semblante triste y la mirada perdida en sus manos.

-TenTen… un poco mejor, solo fue el golpe, nada más – Dijo levantando la vista.

Ino era de las más heridas con la situación que acababa de pasar, Sakura era su mejor amiga, a pesar de las diferencias y "rivalidades" que presentaban a diario ¿Cómo podía creer que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en alguien sin corazón capaz de lastimar a quien antes quería? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última conversación que había tenido con ella.

_-¡Frente de marquesina! ¿Es cierto que te irás a Suna? – Ino había escuchado que el equipo de Kakashi debía de salir a una misión importante en Suna._

_-Se supone que es confidencial cerda, pero así es iremos a Suna – Sakura le sacó la lengua burlona._

_-Bueno frentesota, aprovecha para echarle el ojo a alguien de allá, aunque dudo que se fijen en ti – Ino le devolvió el gesto juguetona._

_-Eso diré yo de ti, te buscaré a algún tonto que quiera conocerte – Sakura terminó de empacar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir._

_-Sakura… si encuentras a algo peligroso por favor no hagas ninguna tontería – Ino tornó su mirada seria, no quería decirlo pero había escuchado que Akatsuki podía ser la razón de la misión del equipo de Sakura._

_-De que hablas Ino, por Dios, soy yo, jamás cometería algo tonto – Sakura le sonrió._

_-Lo sé… es solo que sentí la necesidad de recordártelo, con lo distraída que a veces eres – Ino le devolvió otra sonrisa._

_-Después de todo eres mi amiga Ino, no te preocupes los desharía antes de que intentaran algo contra mí, prometo que regresaré pronto – Sonrió orgullosamente y salió_

'¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Dónde está tu promesa? Nunca pensé que tu fueras capaz de traicionarnos de aquella manera, debe de haber una razón por la cual tu no puedas dejarlos… tiene que haberla' Ino apretó sus manos, mientras que dejaba más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Hinata se acercó a ella y le abrazo, mientras que TenTen hablaba con Gai.

-Tiene que haber una razón de chantaje por la que Sakura y Naruto estén ahí con Akatsuki – Kiba interrumpió el silencio que se había generado en la habitación.

Neji hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que no creía que fuera ese el caso – Neji-kun ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – Hinata se fijó en las reacciones del otro y se sintió confundida.

-Tanto Sakura como Naruto expresaron abiertamente odio hacia la aldea – Neji abrió los ojos y miro detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos no están en Akatsuki por chantaje? – Gai miró a Neji, sin creer lo que su alumno le expresaba.

-Naruto demostró un mayor poder en cuanto comenzó a hablar de lo mal que se le trataba aquí, fue cuando sus ojos cambiaron, junto con todo su ser… cuando habló del odio que tenía guardado – Neji continuó.

-N-No creo que Naruto-kun sea capaz de estar en una organización como esa por gusto – Hinata se negaba a creerlo, era simplemente imposible ¿O no?

-Lo cierto es que ambos presentaban bastante odio en sus miradas al hablar o referirse hacia la aldea o nosotros – Shino se sentó sobre su cama.

-No quisiera creerlo… pero parece algo lógico – Gai miró detenidamente a Neji y Shino – Puede ser que ambos estén ahí por una razón personal más un chantaje – quería dejar abierta la posibilidad de algo así.

-Puede que Sasuke tenga algo que ver – Ino terminó de limpiarse el rostro – Ni Sakura ni Naruto habían roto el lazo que les unía a él, por lo tanto puede ser que les haya dicho algo para convencerlos.

-¡Aun así nada tiene sentido! – Kiba se levantó de la silla – Se supone que el hermano de Sasuke pertenece a esa organización y también se supone que él es la razón por la que Sasuke dejó la aldea, para matarlo ¿Entonces qué carajo anda haciendo equipo con él?

La mayoría se quedó pensativo, era algo que no habían notado 'Ciertamente Sasuke deserto para obtener poder y así acabar con su hermano…. ¿Puede ser que Itachi haya dejado Akatsuki? O será que Sasuke ya lo ha matado' Shikamaru intentaba desenredar el enmarañado problema que tenían delante 'Problemático' se dijo suspirando y recargándose contra la silla.

* * *

'_Yo… yo te tomé en cuenta…' _ La voz de Hinata rezumbaba en la cabeza de Naruto, le había dolido haberla visto de nuevo, ella fue de lo poco que no había podido olvidar cuando cortó los lazos con su antigua aldea 'Maldita sea Naruto ¡despierta! Tu tomaste este camino por que es el que debes de seguir' se dijo a sí mismo, y era verdad, el único inconveniente era esa chica de ojos perlados.

-Naruto – Itachi se sentó a lado del rubio - ¿Listo para tu misión?

-Claro Itachi ¿Tú estás listo? – le preguntó de manera juguetona

-Es obvio – Itachi sonrió divertido ante el chico – Sé que te sientes mal por esa persona – le dijo cambiando la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no me siento mal por nadie… - Naruto se puso a la defensiva.

-Cuando entenderás que tus propias acciones te delatan – Itachi le miró divertido.

-JÁ, a mí no me engañas, estoy seguro que andas revisando mis pensamientos – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez un poco – Itachi rio mientras veía la cara del rubio.

-¡Naruto! – Se escuchó el grito de Sakura desde el otro lado de donde ellos estaban sentados – Tenemos que empezar a movernos.

-Bien, creo que es hora – Naruto dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando su capa que estaba en el suelo – Nos vemos después Itachi.

-Si… Cuida de Sasuke y toma el camino correcto Naruto – Itachi dijo colocándose de pie y comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta a Naruto.

Naruto lo miró y después se volvió para seguir su camino 'Lo sé Itachi, mi camino es seguir con esta nueva "familia" que tengo y ayudar a cumplir el deseo de Konan-san' Naruto llegó a donde Sakura y Sasuke le esperaban – Sakura-chan estoy listo, teme Itachi nos deseó suerte – dijo mirando burlonamente a Sasuke que frunció el sueño.

-Hasta cuando seguirás con eso dobe – Sasuke gruño molesto

-Hasta que me aburra de molestarte con eso teme – Naruto dijo altaneramente.

-¡Ay ya! – Sakura le soltó un golpe que mando al suelo a Naruto – Tenemos que concentrarnos, esta misión es muy importante y no podemos arruinarla – Sakura miró amenazante a ambos.

-Lo sé Sakura-chan, no lo haremos.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Por fin tendremos diversión – Naruto se estiró y se colocó la capa, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura.

-Bien es hora de ir por el hachibi….

Continuará…

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo… sé que es corto pero no quiero meterme a lo que sigue si no, no podría cortarlo de otra manera…**

**¡Sí, la misión de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke es atrapar a Killer Bee! **

**Nuevamente agradezco por todo el apoyo con el que estoy contando para esta historia y espero sea de su agrado :3**

**SAYONE!**

**(Sayonara y dejen sus reviews n_n)**


	5. Contra el Hachibi Parte I

**¡Hola a todos! Bien… *saca escudo* Me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora pero tuve montones de trabajo por parte de la universidad y exámenes… espero me perdonen y les guste este capítulo :3**

**¡9 favoritos! Me hacen feliz, ¡gracias! **

**(¡Disfruten!)**

* * *

Un joven alto de cabello color blanco, tez obscura y ojos negros, caminaba nerviosamente a lado de una joven de tez oscura, largo cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar, ambos tenían el protector de Kumo sobre un pañuelo en su cabeza y el chaleco característico de dicha aldea, la joven tenía una mirada más amenazante y su andar era más seguro que el del joven. Ambos llevaban una larga espada en la espalda, venían saliendo de un templo de apariencia ruinosa y antiguo.

-Como siempre Bee-sensei ¡su entrenamiento fue perfecto! – El chico de cabello blanco se detuvo unos cuantos pasos atrás de la chica de cabello rojo, movió el palo de paleta que tenía en su boca de un lado a otro.

-Era obvio Omoi, Bee-sensei es el mejor – La chica sonrió a su compañero, ahora identificado como Omoi.

-Lo sé Karui, pero siempre puede pasar que pierda un milisegundo su concentración, por lo tanto perdería todo el control y todos acabaríamos muertos – Omoi dijo nerviosamente.

-Cómo puedes hablar mal, de tu maestro que es genial – Un hombre mayor que los otros dos de tez más obscura y cabello rubio llegó detrás de ambos, moviéndose como si bailara, en una imitación de un rap.

-Disculpe a Omoi Bee-sensei, siempre habla incoherencias – Karui dio un golpe en la cabeza de su compañero.

-Si tú de mí hablas mal, te voy a castigar – El hombre hizo otro intento de rima. "_**Por favor ya cállate, eso ni rima" –**_Una voz dentro del hombre resonó – **"**_**Siento la presencia de 3 más a parte de todos nosotros, una de ellas es descomunalmente enorme" **_– La bestia advirtió a su portador, haciendo que este se centrara en localizarlos – Esconderse no te va a ayudar porque te voy a encontrar – Al parecer no se rendía con las rimas.

Karui y Omoi miraron desconcertados hasta que al parecer, sintieron las presencias, de un movimiento desenfundaron las largas espadas que llevaban, miraron hacia una de las columnas al sentir movimiento detrás de ella. Tres figuras con una característica capa negra y nubes rojas salieron.

-Qué horror, ni siquiera llevamos 5 minutos escuchándolo y ya me cansé de escuchar sus pésimas rimas – Una de las figuras habló, revelando que era una mujer.

_**-"En eso tiene razón" **_– La bestia habló dentro de Bee.

-Más respeto idiota, no sabes con quien estás hablando – Karui, notoriamente enojada apretó firmemente el mango de su espada con ambas manos, conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse contra aquella persona.

-Oh, pero claro que lo sé, él es Killer Bee, jinchuriki del hachibi, hermano del Raikage A y de la aldea oculta de las nubes, Kumogakure – La chica dio un paso hacia enfrente, mostrando de lleno su rosa cabellera y ojos jade, las otras dos sombras permanecieron detrás de ella.

Karui apretó más fuerte el mango.

-Pero que chica tan genial, pues conoce a su rival.

-Es enserio, detente – Una voz más ronca sonó detrás de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Omoi habló con una voz temblorosa.

-Creí que serían más inteligentes, es obvio, venimos por el jinchuriki – Otro chico de ojos negros y cabello negro-azulado salió, parándose alado de la chica, con una mirada cargada de frialdad.

-Y hasta creen que lo vamos a permitir, los únicos idiotas aquí son ustedes – Karui dio más pasos hacia adelante.

-Karui…detente ¿qué no ves la ropa que traen? Son de Akatsuki – Omoi sostenía el mango de su espada, apretándola para evitar que se viera el temblor que tenía.

-Esa organización es para villanos sin corazón – Bee hizo que les recorriera una gota de sudor a todos.

-Pues es molesto, pero también divertido escuchar sus intentos fallidos por rimar – La tercera sombra salió por fin, mostrando un protector de Konoha rayado, un pelo medio largo y rubio y unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules.

**-**_**"Es él, de él viene la cantidad descomunal de chakra" – **_El hachibi podía sentir la intensidad del chico de ojos azules, era un poder muy grande y parecía tener mucho matiz obscuro.

-Entonces ¿Cómo va a ser esto? De la manera fácil o difícil – Sakura sacó unos guantes negros y se los colocó en las manos.

-Váyanse al carajo – Karui gritó molesta, colocando su espada lista para el ataque.

-Creo que será por la difícil… que más que perfecto – Naruto ajustó su banda y adoptó posición de pelea, mientras que Sasuke tomaba el mango de su katana.

-Les voy a enseñar que no me deben molestar – Bee de un movimiento sacó 7 espadas que tenía guardadas en la espalda, sostenía cada una de una forma muy extraña, daba la impresión que era imposible manejarlas todas al mismo tiempo.

-Es increíble que hasta en una situación así intente rimar – Sakura sobó su cien.

-Bien, yo me encargo de estos dos y Naruto, Sasuke-kun, encárguense del loco ese – Sakura llevo sus puños al frente de su rostro.

-Hecho Sakura-chan – El rubio sonrió arrogante y corrió en dirección al portador del hachibi, Sasuke le siguió.

-Ni crean que los dejaremos hacer eso – Karui molesta corrió contra ambos, dispuesta a atravesar a ambos chico con su espada.

-No tan rápido – Karui miró hacia arriba viendo como Sakura lanzaba su puño hacia abajo, a penas y alcanzó a evadir el golpe que, para su asombro partió el suelo.

-Un golpe de esos y todos nuestros huesos serán destrozados, provocando un dolor insoportable que solo terminará hasta que la muerte lo desee – Omoi miraba sorprendido aquella grieta formada por el simple puño de la chica.

-Pesimista, pero cierto – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón – Yo soy su oponente – su mirada se tornó fría.

-Muy bien, sé que moriré pero vamos – Omoi comenzó a correr en dirección de la chica.

-Cierra la boca de una vez Omoi – Karui, quien apenas se había repuesto de la impresión se unió a su compañero, dispuestos a atacar en conjunto para tener ventaja sobre su solo oponente _'Somos dos contra uno, tenemos ventaja, sin contar que ella usa combate cuerpo a cuerpo' _Karui sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos aunque se desmotivo un poco al ver la serena cara de Sakura, quien tenía ambas manos en la cintura y una mirada retadora.

Lanzaron ambas espadas hacia el frente, apuntando directamente al estómago de ella, para su sorpresa Sakura dio un hábil salto, aterrizando con un pie sobre cada hoja de cada espada – No se confíen – Sonrió altanera, girando sobre su pie y dando una fuerte patada sobre el hombro de Karui, lanzándola contra Omoi, tirándolos al piso.

Sakura aterrizó sobre el piso con el choque metálico que hicieron las espadas al caer – Vamos, sé que pueden entretenerme más – Se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Karui y Omoi se levantaban adoloridos, Karui sostenía fuertemente su hombro a causa de haber recibido directamente el golpe.

Mientras tanto Sasuke mantenía una reñida batalla contra las 7 espadas de Bee, moviendo su katana con maestría y repeliendo cada ataque que el mayor enviaba.

-Te quiero recordar que con espadas no tengo igual – Canturreó el moreno, mientras esquivaba un ataque de la Katana de Sasuke y una patada de Naruto – _**"Oye, tenemos desventaja" **_'Nosotros somos dos y ellos son dos' _**"Error, ellos son 3, nosotros somos dos, ese chico rubio estoy seguro que tiene un bijuu dentro" **_'No importa cuántos son, pues Killer Bee es el mejor' – Con eso Bee lanzó una ataque que alcanzó a rozar el hombro de Sasuke.

-Teme, estás perdiendo el toque – Naruto se burló de Sasuke, quien había dado unos pasos hacia atrás y apretaba su hombro.

-Cállate dobe – Sasuke cerró los ojos para abrirlos con el Sharingan activado.

**-**_**"Un Uchiha, eso complica las cosas" - **_ El hachibi habló a su contenedor, haciéndole sentir que tenían un problema ligeramente peligroso entre sus manos.

Bee soltó unos cuantos ataques más que alcanzaron a rozar a ambos para después alejarse un poco del templo, entrando en un bosque.

-¡Bee-sensei! – Karui y Omoi gritaron desconcertados al ver que su maestro se alejaba, ambos estaban exhaustos y tenían varios golpes en el cuerpo.

-No creí que fuera del tipo cobarde – Sakura también tenía algunas heridas que ya estaban sanando mientras ella pasaba su palma con chakra verde por ellas, también lucía un poco cansada, pero no tanto como los de Kumo.

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron detrás del hombre, mientras que Sakura terminaba sus curaciones y veía a los dos ninjas que tenía delante, Karui y Omoi se miraron y salieron corriendo tras de Bee, Sakura tronó la boca y emprendió su camino.

Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron en un claro del bosque donde Bee estaba parado, guardando sus espadas - ¡Modo Bijuu oh sí! – Gritó mientras un chakra rojo comenzaba a emanar de él, rodeándolo completamente.

-¿Quería alejarse de ese templo? Patético – Sasuke activó el chidori por toda su espada.

El chakra terminó de emanar, mostrando una enorme bestia con largos tentáculos y una extraña cabeza con cuernos, era una mezcla entre pulpo y toro color marrón – Y ahora que me transformé, tu trasero patearé ¡Tonto, idiota! – La potente voz sonó por todo el lugar.

-Ni transformado se calla – Naruto rio entretenido.

Karui y Omoi llegaron jadeantes al lugar, parándose lejos de Naruto y Sasuke, quedaron sin palabras al ver a su maestro transformado, era un verdadero peligro para todos los presentes el que usara el poder del ocho colas, un sudor frio los recorrió al darse cuenta que ellos estaban en el mismo grave peligro que los de Akatsuki.

-Karui… tenemos que alejarnos, si no moriremos al igual que ellos – Omoi hizo notorio su desesperación cuando lágrimas de cascada brotaron por sus ojos – No quiero morir, soy muy joven.

-Cállate Omoi – Karui dio un manotazo al chico, alejándolo un poco de ella – Sé que hacer, sígueme – Karui saltó del árbol, evadiendo por poco a Sakura que ya venía con todo contra ellos, Omoi rápidamente la siguió.

-¿A dónde creen que van bebés llorones? – Sakura estaba dispuesta a seguirlos cuando algo la detuvo.

-Sakura – La voz de Sasuke era seria – Ahora necesitamos el apoyo de los tres, el poder del ocho colas es grande. Sakura dio media vuelta y saltó a lado de Sasuke, viendo con sorpresa el enorme tamaño del monstruo.

-Van a platicar o van a pelear – Bee dijo dando un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos al árbol donde los otros se encontraban.

Saltaron colocándose a salvo en otro árbol, Sasuke hizo unas señas a Naruto y Sakura y se lanzó contra el Hachibi, el pulpo intentaba golpear a Sasuke con sus tentáculos pero el Sharingan de este trabajaba velozmente, haciéndolo librar los golpes, por otro lado Sakura brincaba con dirección a un árbol de gran tamaño detrás del toro, también libraba algunos tentáculos, aunque la mayoría estaban centrados en Sasuke quien era el que atacaba de frente.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – El grito de Naruto hizo que Bee lo mirara, dos clones de Naruto aparecieron a su lado, lanzando múltiples kunais y shurikens en dirección del pulpo, quien los esquivó usando sus tentáculos.

-Si tú me quieres derrotar, eso no funcionará – Bee sonrió orgulloso.

-Hm – Sasuke sonrió cuando vio que la distracción creada por Naruto había funcionado, de un rápido movimiento se paró en un árbol cercano.

Sakura sonrió – Shannaro! – gritó mientras golpeaba el enorme árbol detrás del hachibi, partiéndolo y haciendo que este comenzara a caer sobre el monstruo.

Naruto sonrió y se paró a lado de Sakura, mientras veían el árbol caer sobre la bestia, Sasuke iba a llegar junto a sus compañeros cuando un chorro de tinta salió disparado de algún lugar golpeándolo y mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se disponía a bajar al auxilio de su compañero cuando Naruto la jaló, esquivando así otro potente chorro lanzado.

El pulpo se liberó del aplastante peso del árbol, mostrando que había perdido un tentáculo – ¡Los voy a castigar por mi tentáculo cortar! – Levantó uno de sus tentáculos, haciéndolo tomar una forma puntiaguda.

Sakura y Naruto estaban por moverse cuando sintieron un tentáculo más delgado enrollarse en su pie - ¡Maldición! – Grito Naruto mientras golpeaba el tentáculo con un kunai, cortándolo poco a poco, Sakura hizo lo mismo, sin embargo el jinchuriki no esperaría a que hicieran tal cosa, lanzó su ataque, dispuesto a acabar con esas molestias que lo habían provocado.

El ataque estaba a punto de asestar en ambos ninjas cuando un sonido de millar de aves muy familiar apareció por uno de los lados junto con un destello azul intenso, Sasuke de un veloz movimiento cortó los tentáculos que atrapaban a Sakura y Naruto y giró para intentar cortar el tentáculo con forma de pico, sin embargo recibió el golpe de él en su costado derecho, abriendo una gran y sangrante herida en él y aventándolo contra un árbol más atrás.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura miró horrorizada como el cuerpo de Sasuke golpeaba fuertemente un árbol, quedando tenido sobre una rama.

Ambos se alejaron del pulpo para llegar son Sasuke.

-Teme… - Naruto apretó sus puños al ver la herida en el costado de Sasuke.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, yo te salvaré – Sakura contenía las lágrimas que se formaban en las orillas de sus ojos.

-De…verdad que son… una molestia… - La voz de Sasuke era apenas un susurro, su respiración era entre cortada y tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

Sakura con una mano sacó rápidamente de su mochila varias herramientas, mientras que con la otra concentraba su chakra sobre el costado de Sasuke.

-Vengan niñatos que todavía tengo para rato – Bee destruyó varios árboles mientras golpeaba.

-Sakura – la voz de Naruto era ronca y fría como aquella vez – Cura a Sasuke, yo iré contra él.

Sakura miró insegura a Naruto para después asentir y devolver su mirada a Sasuke.

Bee seguía golpeando los árboles como buscando en donde estaban hasta que la figura de Naruto, caminando pausadamente y con la cabeza agachada atrajo su atención – Niño valiente que se pone al frente – Bee golpeó con su tentáculo, pero se sorprendió al ver que debajo de este no había nada, Naruto ahora estaba parado en uno de los árboles caídos.

-Yo…terminaré contigo – Levantó la cara, mostrando esas marcas en las mejillas totalmente saltadas, los ojos rojos, dos colas formadas por un extraño chakra naranja saliendo de su parte trasera y con la mano levantada, con una esfera naranja con destellos negros girando furiosamente sobre ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(D: ¿Morirá Sasuke?) Ohh en el próximo capítulo se sabrá. (TT_TT)**

**Madre mía me costó un montón hacer las fallidas rimas de Bee, descubrí que no soy nada buena rimando D: (Bee tampoco pero bueno…)**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!**

**El próximo capítulo no tardará tanto así que ¡atentos!**

**Sayone y gracias por leer.**

**(Sayonara y dejen reviews :3)**


	6. Contra el Hachibi Parte II

**¡Hola! Antes de que me linchen quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización D: tuve mucho trabajo y presiones y las ideas no fluían D:**

**Pero bueno aquí esta este capítulo, de corazón gracias por sus reviews y espero seguir contando con ellos**

**(Disfruten el capítulo y perdonen n_nU)**

* * *

_Bee seguía golpeando los árboles como buscando en donde estaban hasta que la figura de Naruto, caminando pausadamente y con la cabeza agachada atrajo su atención – Niño valiente que se pone al frente – Bee golpeó con su tentáculo, pero se sorprendió al ver que debajo de este no había nada, Naruto ahora estaba parado en uno de los árboles caídos._

_-Yo…terminaré contigo – Levantó la cara, mostrando esas marcas en las mejillas totalmente saltadas, los ojos rojos, dos colas formadas por un extraño chakra naranja saliendo de su parte trasera y con la mano levantada, con una esfera naranja con destellos negros girando furiosamente sobre ella._

Gritó lanzándose contra el jinchuriki y evadiendo velozmente los tentáculos que intentaban golpearlo, su velocidad era verdaderamente increíble, incluso usaba varios tentáculos como impulso para ganar terreno, Bee utilizó una de sus manos para detener el avance – ¡Rasengan! – Grito Naruto, impactando la esfera naranja contra la mano del transformado, una nube de vapor se levantó por la zona, bloqueando la vista por unos instantes, se dispersó poco a poco dejando ver al toro con un hoyo grande en la mano y a un Naruto parado en cuatro patas en uno de los árboles cercanos.

_**-"Eso no es bueno Bee, ¿has visto el enorme poder que había en ese ataque?"- **_El Hachibi habló, concentrando su chakra en regenerar la herida que había quedado en la mano **"Ese chico tal y como lo predije tiene a un demonio dentro, no cualquiera, tiene al mismísimo Kyuubi" – **Bee hizo una mueca en señal de queja al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Naruto comenzó a lanzar una serie de potentes ataques a gran velocidad, en un inicio era solo el pero después se le unieron dos clones más con el mismo estado que el original, es decir, con aquel conocido y temido chakra naranja rodeándoles, Naruto lucía como una bestia sedienta de sangre, ya no era la misma expresión que tenía antes. Se paró en un árbol una vez terminado su combo de ataques, Bee presentaba algunas heridas por su cuerpo, bastante considerables para una bestia de su tamaño.

-Ya que te has divertido niñato es mi turno de jugar un rato – El toro levantó la cabeza mientras que una esfera de color negro comenzaba a formarse en la punta de su boca, concentrando su poder en una enorme bijuu dama.

Naruto se colocó en dos patas mientras que una de las colas se retraía, dejando solo una moviéndose de lado a lado nerviosa, Naruto se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando dos nombres cruzaron por su mente _'Sakura, Sasuke' _Naruto corrió en dirección a donde sus compañeros se encontraban.

-¡Aunque intentes escapar, no lo vas a lograr! ¡Tonto, idiota! – Bee lanzó la potente esfera, crenado una luz tan grande que nubló la vista, junto con un ensordecedor estruendo, el impacto fue tal que muchos árboles fueron arrancados del suelo, la fuerza del impacto era totalmente destructora, después de unos momentos la polvareda se despejo, mostrando un enorme cráter creado en donde aquella esfera había caído – "_**Parece que lo hemos hecho Bee" **_– el hachibi sonrió levemente – ¡Bee el Jinchuriki del Hachibi es el mejor de todos yeah! – Canturreó nuevamente.

Se disponía a deshacer su transformación cuando algunos crujidos provenientes de una grieta alejada del cráter comenzaron a escucharse _**– "Es imposible" – **_Susurro la bestia al comenzar a sentir con mayor intensidad tres flujos de chakra, saliendo lentamente de aquella grieta. Para el asombro de ambos la chica de cabello rosa salió dando un fuerte golpe a una roca, tras de ella salió Naruto, notablemente más cansado, apoyado en su hombro venía Sasuke, quien tenía apretado fuertemente su brazo en su costado, aunque se veía que el sangrado estaba casi eliminado.

El hachibi se quedó perplejo, Bee también lo estaba solo que en menor medida – Joder que estaba fuerte ese ataque – Sakura se sacudió el polvo que se había juntado en su ropa, Naruto apoyó a Sasuke en una de las rocas que habían salido por el impacto.

-Sakura-chan, termina con el teme, acabaré de una vez por todas con este – Naruto sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de Sasuke, brincó a uno de los troncos astillados que habían quedado y miró desafiante al pulpo – Terminaré contigo – Dijo creando otra esfera naranja en su mano, aquel extraño chakra ya no le cubría pero se veía de igual intensidad aquella esfera.

Naruto estaba a punto de asestar su golpe cuando, un puño cargado con un flujo azul paso a milímetros de su rostro, cambió de dirección y golpeó el suelo con la esfera, creando una gran bola de tierra y polvo -¡Ahora qué! – golpeó con su pie el suelo, molesto.

-¡Hey bro has llegado para la diversión! – La bestia canturreó cuando vio a A delante de él.

-¡No me jodas! – Gritó más molesto Naruto mientas brincaba para ponerse alado de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes aún veían a los recién llegados.

-Bee-sensei, he ido por ayuda – Karui se paró alado de A.

-Bien hecho Karui… - susurró A – Ahora ustedes, trío de asquerosos criminales, he llegado yo y su misión va a fallar.

-Y pensé que no vendrían más inoportunos… - Sakura continuaba sanando la herida de Sasuke, puesto que había sido bastante grave.

-De cualquier manera… no serán mucho problema – Sasuke miraba fijamente a los ojos de A.

-Mira quien habla, el que está lastimado de gravedad ya – Karui se burló del Uchiha.

-¿No falta nadie más? No quiero empezar a terminarlos y que me salga otro más – Naruto se cruzó de brazos desafiante frente a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Siento decepcionarte Naruto – Una voz conocida sonó a las espaldas de Naruto quien abrió ligeramente los ojos por la impresión, seguido de una mirada llena de coraje – Pero nosotros también nos unimos a la fiesta.

-Oh sen-sei me halaga que haya venido hasta acá – Naruto seguía sorprendiendo a todos con su cambio tan drástico de actitud.

El equipo de Kakashi estaba conformado por nada más y nada menos que Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee y TenTen, la gran mayoría tenía cara de consternación, Hinata era quien parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento – Lamento arruinar el sentimiento Naruto pero solo pasábamos por la aldea cuando esa chica llegó con las noticias – Kakashi encontró gran dificultad al decir esas palabras.

-Chismosa – Sakura dijo burlista, viendo a Karui.

-Tu cállate asquerosa pelo de chicle – Karui gritó, después de todo no eran tan diferentes en personalidad.

Sakura la miró burlona y devolvió su completa atención a Sasuke.

-¡Omoi! – El grito del Raikage hizo temblar al chico que se encontraba parado escondido tras de unos árboles destruidos - Infórmanos todo lo que ha sucedido aquí.

El chico de cabello blanco salió tambaleante y se paró delante del Raikage, echo una rápida mirada a sus oponentes, notando que Naruto se veía mucho más cansado, Sakura se concentraba en Sasuke y este último había tenido mejores días – Pues ese chico rubio usó un increíble poder que perforó la mano de Bee-sensei, además de que un extraño chakra le rodeaba – El Raikage miró la mano de la bestia que aún se recuperaba, era increíble que un poder fuera capaz de perforar la dura piel – Después Bee-sensei lanzó una bijuu dama y creó toda esta destrucción, antes ellos lograron cortar un tentáculo tirándole un árbol encima, pero Bee-sensei estuvo a punto de acabar con el rubio y la chica pero el tipo ese de la katana los salvó…

-Espera… - Kiba interrumpió el relato – Ese emo vengador jamás se arriesgaría por alguien más – señalo a Sasuke quien solo cerró los ojos.

-Eso es lo que pasó… – Omoi susurró mientras veía la expresión de impresión que los de Konoha tenían.

-Suena imposible… - Ino miraba impactada a Sasuke quien se veía débil por la herida en su costado.

-Pues bien, lamento arruinar su diversión pero acabaremos con ustedes y los llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha – Kakashi intentó sonar tranquilo, pese al trabajo que le costaba mantener su misma actitud frente a sus tres ex alumnos.

-Ni de loca regreso ahí – Los tres soltaron una ligera risa.

-Muy bien, suficiente charla, teme ¿ya te puedes mover o te cargo? – Naruto sonrió al otro quien en respuesta abrió los ojos con el Sharingan.

-Yo seré quien te acabe cargando dobe – Sonrió con malicia.

De un momento a otro los de Konoha y los de Kumo ya se encontraban peleando con clones de Naruto y los mismos ninjas reales, Kakashi peleaba contra Sasuke, quien a pesar de estar más lento aún era un duro oponente, los demás se enfrentaban a clones de Naruto, con excepción de Neji y Shikamaru quienes se enfrentaban al real, Sakura peleaba contra Karui y algunos de Kumo, era un total campo de batalla, para la sorpresa de todos el "equipo 7" había pasado de ser un equipo que se la pasaba peleando entre ellos a ser un equipo totalmente coordinado, de momentos peleaban separados y de momentos peleaban a manera de complemento, Shikamaru no podía realizar con éxito su jutsu, Ino mucho menos y Kiba y Akamaru ya habían hecho múltiples ataques para acabar con la gran cantidad de clones de Naruto había creado, que parecían nunca acabar.

-¡Rasengan! – El impacto dio en el centro donde varios de Kumo y Neji y Shikamaru estaban, mandando a volar a varios y dejando inconscientes a otros, Neji y Shikamaru habían logrado evadir el furioso ataque, quedando con daños menores.

-Que…demonios – susurró Kiba al ver el poder de la esfera.

-La fuerza del ataque ha incrementado enormemente a lo que antes era – Neji, quien usaba el Byakugan, miró impactado.

'_Ha carajo, ya no tengo mucho chakra para esa técnica, Pain me joderá', _Naruto sonrió irónico al sentir su chakra en un nivel nada recomendable para la técnica que tanto tiempo le había costado manejar, la que Pain le había enseñado e Itachi le había ayudado a controlar, renegó dentro de sí por haber usado tantas veces el rasengan y por haber dejado que el manto del Kyuubi le cubriera. Pero el haber visto en ese estado a Sasuke le hizo hervir la sangre, paso por alto las repetidas palabras de Konan sobre auto control y usar el poder sabiamente, las hizo a un lado porque la furia se apodero de él, quien le había hecho eso a su compañero pagaría, y caro.

Sasuke legró lanzar lejos a Kakashi, dio unos pasos hacia atrás apretando su costado fuertemente _'Que estupidez. La herida se abrió de nuevo' _Maldijo al sentir el cálido liquido fluir entres sus dedos.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes Uchiha? – Shikamaru aprovecho el que había logrado deshacer el clon contra el cual había estado peleando para intentar obtener información, y así esclarecer un poco el misterio de los tres en aquella organización - ¿Actúas para que ellos confíen en ti? Y al final los apuñalarás por la espalda, como el cobarde que eres – Shikamaru buscaba sacar la furia de Sasuke para que hablara, puesto que el bien sabía que la gran mayoría de la gente no pensaba claramente en lo que decía cuando se dejaban llevar por la ira.

-No creo que tenga darte explicaciones a ti – Sasuke se dio cuenta de su plan y se mantuvo impasible – Es más, ni siquiera mereces mi atención – Sasuke se giró en dirección de Sakura para apoyarla.

-No tan rápido – el grito de una muy conocida voz hizo a todos voltear – De verdad que tienes la cabeza hueca Naruto.

Naruto se quedó parado donde estaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión, se podía notar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron sus peleas para ir a lado de Naruto, le miraron para después ver al recién llegado.

Naruto se giró lentamente en dirección de la voz, lo primero que vio fue ese extraño pelo blanco y esas marcas rojas en su rostro.

-Viejo pervertido… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, nuevamente (¡sentimos la tardanza!)**

**Llego Jiraiya D: ¿Naruto de verdad rompió todos sus lazos? Lo veremos :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayonara.**

**(Dejen reviews)**


End file.
